1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal converter circuit which converts a rapidly changing signal to a gently changing signal in numerical control or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a numerical control machine for numerically controlling a machine tool, a drawing instrument and so forth, it is customary in the art to provide a programmed command value and the current position information of a movable machine part to a microprocessor or the like, wherein they are processed to obtain the amount of movement of the movable machine part for controlling a servo system. In this case, if use is made of a servo system of excellent responsiveness such as a transistor servo or the like, when it is supplied with a signal of a large change in the amount of movement, the movable machine part is moved in a stepwise manner, resulting in vibration.
In order to make such a stepwise movement of the movable machine part as smooth as possible, it is desirable that signals representing small amounts of movement be repeatedly applied to the servo system to obtain a desired amount of movement as a whole, but this requires repeated processing at short time intervals. In the microprocessor or the like, however, the time intervals between individual processing cannot greatly be reduced because of its throughput.